Nap To be Continued
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: Antonio thought that the days of trouble with Laura were over... apparently not... (MUST READ It's Ok to be scared before reading this otherwise it will make very little sense.)


**Ok so i do understand that my version of Laura in this story and many of my stories to come is quite out of her characted also i believe it is called ooc so please forget about that and any spellig or grammar mistakes i made in this story, even after proof reading there may be some major corrections i missed. ( the program i use ha the i's lower case fyi)Eva sat on the family room couch as texted her friends. Her mother had shown up at school today, eva fought her of and ran. She didn't tell her father believing that he would think of her as weak. She was watching Diego till her dad got home. Diego was upstairs playing a video game. She decided to take a nap on the couch. About 15 minuets later she heard glass shatter. She jolted awake. The back porch window had been broken. With her dad being the cop he was, she thought it could have been some criminal's family member or something, she held a can of pepper spray behind her back. Antonio hid about 2 dozen cans of it around the house for self defense. She whipped around to see the horror that had entered the home, Her mother. Eva held the can up. "Get out!" Laura held up a gun. Eva shivered. " No you are coming with me! Wheres Diego?" " friend's house.." She stuttered she lied though she could see her brother dialing 911 behind his mom's back upstairs. "If you move or scream i will shoot you..." "Mom your scaring me!" Eva cried as she got into the car. "Too late for that kid!" Laura snapped as she slammed the car door.**

 **Burgess and Roman were alerted of a disturbance at the address. " Oh No... That's Antonio's address..." Roman sped up, knowing most likely who it was. Burgess called Platt. Platt then called Voight.**

 **"Antonio! Come on!" "Sarge? Whare are we going..." Antoio asked as he jogged down the hall to catch up with Voight. "Laura broke into your house and kidnapped Eva." Antonio nearly had a heart attack. " HOW?" " Diego called 911 saying his mother broke in and kidnapped his sister, it was your address." " we are going right?" Voigt gave him a quick stare as i he were saying 'no were going to a turkey farm... Yes were going!" Voight's car bolted to the Dawson residence. " DIEGO!" Antonio screamed as he ran up the front steps. This vaguely reminded him of when Diego was kidnapped. "Daddy!" Diego cried as his father grasped him in a hug." Eva..." He whispered " we will find her buddy..." He soothed as he rubbed Diego's shoulder as a way of reassurance. Burgess and Roman watched Diego as Antonio looked at the scene. The rest of the team showed up a couple mins later.**

 **20 mins later...**

 **"Sarge we pinged Eva's phone we have her location." Jay announced. Antonio let out a half sigh of relief knowing where her phone was.**

 **Eva was tied up in an abandoned house her mom had just destroyed her phone. " Mom why do you hate me so much?" " because, your father wanted a son more than a daughter then we had you and he didnt love me because i had a girl..." " not true! Dad loves me!" " oh hush! Thats the lie he has been telling you for ages." Suddenly the door broke open" police!" Eva heard a cop shout from downstairs. Laura held the gun to Eva's head the door to the room opened. Eva felt somewhat relived when she saw Atwater and Halstead. " put the gun down Laura... " Jay demanded. Laura shifted towards the door. " don't follow me!" She screamed with tear filled eyes due to her crazed rage. Ruzek quickly snuck behind her and put the gun to the back of her head ( the gun had it's safety on but she didn't know that) "Drop it Laura!" He yelled she lowered the gun from Eva's head. Ruzek arrested her and Jay assisted as Atwater took the zip ties off of Eva's wrists and ankles. He kept his arm around her reassuring her that Antonio was coming. Jay ran stayed behind and places his hand on Eva's shoulder. Jay heard the quick thunderous footsteps of Dawson run up the staircase. " Eva..." Antonio sighed with relief. Eva was too scared speak she just wandered towards her dad's blurry figure since her eyes were filled with tears. When her dad embraced her in a hug the tears in her eyes were squeezed out. " you hurt?" He asked. " just zip tie burns visible ..." Atwater replied after Eva was silent for a few moments. Dawson led his frightened daughter outside the house. Voight offered to drive them home. Antonio though it was so surreal that he had now done this exact trip back to his home with both of his kids. He was in the same situation he was with Diego two years ago. He kept his arm around her. When they arrived at the house Gabby had already taken Diego out to the park, Antonio texted her asking if she could, since he wanted some time with Eva. "Thanks Sarge..." Antonio thanked as Voight nodded his head and drove off. " what happened Eva?" " i was sleeping on the couch and and..." Eva started to shake and stutter. " hey hey hey..." He calmed. " don't let your mom take away that beautiful girl i know..." This plea was not what calmed her down, she tried to calm herself. "Mom broke the window and came inside..." Eva recalled. She told the event in its entirety to her father. Eva lost track when she remembered what her mom said about having a girl instead of a boy. Antonio was in the middle of a sentence of reassurance when his daughter's eyes trailed towards the ground. "You didn't want me?" She asked him. His heart stopped. " What?" He stood there in complete confusion. " What could possibly make this girl i don't love her?" He wondered. "Mom said you wanted a boy and that you hate me..." She whispered. Antonio couldn't lie, he hoped slightly for a boy when Laura was pregnant, but he was never mad that Eva was a girl and her certainly did not hate Eva in any way . "Eva, i love you, your mother had no right to tell you i didn't, i love you, i always loved you and i will continue to love you forever." He replied. He placed her hands in his. " I don't want any son more than you well i mean i love Diego you know what i mean." She cracked a smile. " i know dad... I'm sorry i doubted you... The way mom put it and how i was so..." He squeezed her hands. " it's not your fault... Come here.." He gently spoke. She leaned onto her dad's shoulder as she relaxed. "Can we just sit here a moment and you know just so i can calm down... I just... i need..." " Of course." he smiled Together they sat on the living room couch, he leaned slightly on the side while Eva laid on top of him resting on his right leg. " you dont have to tell me right now... Or today... Or this week... But eventually i want to know..." She let out a sigh of exhaustion from all of the stress, and all the relief of her father not nagging her for information. " I love you Dad..." "I love you too Eva." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. She peacefully drifted to sleep to continue that nap from earlier.**

 **The End**


End file.
